Electrical connectors for transmission cables terminate the conductors of such cables. The connectors are generally detachably connected to other electrical connectors for transmitting electrical signals from a transmission source to a receiving member or vice versa.
The connectors must be constructed to minimize losses or irregularities in the signals being transmitted from the transmission source to the receiving member. The construction of the connectors must also be concerned with electrical performance characteristics so that they are not affected by wear and handling that results when equipment is moved and detachable connection and reconnection with other connectors take place.